


【赫海】游园惊梦

by Francesca08



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francesca08/pseuds/Francesca08
Summary: 古风一发完，游园惊梦设定。纯粹的ooc，结尾开放，任何设定都请勿上升任何人。





	【赫海】游园惊梦

01 

“小少爷，别再往前走了吧，被夫人知道怕是又要责罚于我。”春香紧跟在李东海身后，犹犹豫豫地扯着他的衣角。 

“怕甚，这大好春光，谁要呆在那照不进光的房间里？” 

春香撇了撇嘴倒也说不出什么反驳的话来，这后院的花开得生机勃勃，到处都流淌着春意，这番景象定是没有理由拒绝的。 

“春香，你去拿我的书和笔墨来，我要在这儿做功课。” 

李东海在花园中席地而坐，顾不上衣衫沾了泥土，眼瞧着眼前的牡丹，心里感慨，谁说是这牡丹是“独占人间第一春”了，明明开花这么迟，怎么能占得这春花中的第一呢。 

胡思乱想着又回忆起来自己那恼人的婚约。 

李东海生来体弱多病，自小被家人好生养在府中，除了去塾堂上学，几乎是不许他踏出这府门半步。算命的先生说，定要将他在十八岁时嫁为人妻，否则命不久矣。 

家人当然不敢怠慢，可好歹是个大户人家的公子，嫁为人妻这等丑事怕不是要被人当成笑柄耻笑个十年五载。所幸媒人打听到百里之外有位公子刚巧和李东海命格相合，这才急急忙忙求人说了媒定了结亲日子。 

想着想着视线却渐渐模糊，李东海抬手揉了揉眼睛，却看着这满园的牡丹纷纷化作了一阵轻烟，直直地朝着花园尽头方向吹去，似乎，是在引他过去。 

李东海站起来拂了拂衣袖，跟着这烟向着深处走去。 

花园深处别有一番天地。站在门口一瞧就看得出里面的花似是开得更绮丽，更让人眼花缭乱了。花丛中间站着一位书生打扮的男人，青布直身的长衣，衬得身形修长挺拔，露出的手指骨节分明，放在红花绿叶旁边搭配得愈发白皙。 

02 

李赫宰此刻正专心地低头嗅着一朵牡丹，眉眼间尽是温柔。见有人闯入，倒也不紧不慢地踱着步子朝李东海走来，说道：“东海，你来了。” 

李东海看他看得入神，他好像对这位素未谋面的书生何以知晓自己的姓名并不好奇，只愣愣地站在原地答道： 

“我来了。” 

李赫宰折了段垂柳枝，自己牵着一头，另一头塞进李东海的手心，一前一后领着他从花团锦簇中穿行而过。 

直到抵达一块石碑处。石碑上的字被磨得看不真切，摸起来倒是圆滑。 

李东海抬头看了看，这四周被牡丹团团环绕，站在远处倒也看不清楚这里的别有洞天。 

李赫宰倚靠在石边，拿柳枝掸了掸，便轻扶着李东海的腰一齐躺了下来。 

李东海转向李赫宰这边，贴着他的胸膛问道： 

“我同你本是陌路，你为何带我到这儿来？” 

李赫宰笑了笑，手一挥将人揽入怀中。 

春日的光从花丛缝隙中照了进来，李东海本就生得漂亮，肌肤白如凝脂，眼中水波流转也根本藏不住，脸庞因着光线还沾染了些许薄粉。 

十几岁的年纪尚未成亲，对这略显轻薄的举动虽是不恼，只是有些娇羞和不安。 

李赫宰低头看着他，只回答了八个字：“如花美眷，似水流年。”说完便吻上了李东海。 

03 

细细地描摹着嘴唇的形状，李东海渐渐开始发出模糊的喘息。李赫宰没有去解他的衣衫，只隔着单薄的衣料抚慰着他。 

李东海被摸得情动，他弓起背脊试图离开这陌生又奇妙的感觉，缩来缩去却逃不脱李赫宰的怀抱。 

李赫宰见人挣扎，便去吻他的眼睛，他的眉毛，他的鼻尖儿，最后停在了他的耳垂上吸吮着。李东海不躲，只觉得那种陌生的感觉变得越发燥热，身体里也有什么东西一点一点抬起头来破土而出。 

李赫宰的手慢慢从他的亵裤中钻进去，李东海惊讶地叫了一声，到了嘴边却化作了一声软糯的闷哼。 

又羞又耻。 

这十八年来，他虽也道听途说了不少床笫之事，但也极少自渎，更不要说被旁人如此亲密地触碰。 

一阵强烈的快感随着李赫宰的几下动作迅速从两腿之间传到全身，临近高潮之时，李东海的身体不停地颤抖着，咬着嘴唇眼中含泪快要哭了起来。 

李赫宰却在这时抽出了手。 

他坐了起来，一件一件剥掉李东海的衣衫，又捉着李东海的手去解自己长衣的扣子。衣服都丢在花丛里，两个人坦诚地肌肤相亲。 

李东海明知道自己早已乱了伦理和规矩，可一想到自己那被安排的荒唐婚约，三纲五常当下就通通抛向脑后。 

他只想要此刻的欢愉。 

李赫宰沿着他的后颈和脊椎向下舔去，湿润的感觉到达尾椎那块敏感的位置停住了，伸出手指一根接着一根缓缓探入深处。李东海全身和四周环绕的牡丹一样嫣红，像极了含苞待放的花儿在等待第一次绽放时的光彩。 

李赫宰换上已经坚硬挺立的阳物深深浅浅地抽动着，一下一下抵着里面敏感的软肉，速度愈发快起来，李东海嘴里的呻吟已经变了调，像唱着青衣的男旦，阴柔的唱腔咿咿呀呀婉转动听。 

这春光再好，也比不过此情此景二人共赴云雨时的献身。 

攀顶之后，李东海大口大口喘息着没有动作，李赫宰把丢在一旁的长衣顺手捡起来披在二人身上，他附在爱人耳边轻柔地唤着他的名字，直到他微笑着在这花香中沉沉睡去。 

04 

“少爷，少爷，您快醒醒呀！” 

李东海睁开眼睛，发现自己躺在床上，春香跪在旁边愁眉苦脸哭得一抽一抽的，他开口道： 

“我怎么了？” 

春香见人醒过来，跪得发麻的膝盖已经站不起来，一下子跌坐在地上，回答道： 

“您可吓着我了。我拿了笔墨去后花园找您，见您在跌了一跤倒在一旁，我当时以死谢罪的心都有了，赶紧差人去喊大夫来。大夫说您可能是磕到了头，会昏睡几天，我便日夜守在这儿盼您醒来。” 

李东海茫然地看了看周围，似乎想起了什么，又赶紧掀开被子瞧了瞧，身上的寝衣倒是整整齐齐。 

“春香，这外衣可是你替我褪下的？”   
“那不然还有谁呢。您可只有我这一位贴身丫鬟。”   
“那我跌倒之时，衣冠穿戴可还整齐？”   
“整齐着呢。” 

春香对这个几个问题有点丈二和尚摸不着头脑，倒也一一老实回答了。她见小少爷面露疑惑，赶紧上前一步说道： 

“近日夫人安排了先生上门教书，您身体尚虚弱，就先不必出门去塾堂了。” 

说完又嘱咐了几句注意寒凉，便开门退了出去。 

李东海在心中反复确认了几次，才意识到与李赫宰的那番云雨不过是一场游园春梦。 

他坐到梳妆台的菱花镜前照看着自己的容貌，又低头看了看摆放在桌子中央的一纸聘书，惆怅无奈与委屈痛苦便如江潮般在心头激荡。 

从小就才貌端正，聪慧过人，四书能逐一背诵，临摹书法几可乱真。从来都在父母安排的世界里活得淑静温顺，连被算命先生说体弱多病需要许配给人这等荒唐，也未曾有过一丝一毫的挣扎和反抗。 

这梦之前，李东海以为自己的未来，不过是嫁与他人做个男妾，膝下无子平平淡淡地过完这一生罢了。 

可是这一梦，他经由花神指点，满心欢喜地得着了书生的及时抚爱。他过去那些谨慎藏好的春情幽怨，势所必然地决堤冲防，流向了未知的远方。 

如今他宁可为这七情六欲赴死，也万万不愿再委曲求全地苟活于这身不由己的红尘之中了。 

05 

第二日，老塾师陈最良上门来，讲得又是那李东海已读了千百遍的《诗经》。 

李东海听得昏昏欲睡，本就对陈先生那“依注解书”的授课方法深感不足，经由这一场情事，更是心有不然。 

“关关雎鸠，在河之洲，窈窕淑女，君子好逑。” 

陈先生注解说这《关雎》篇是首婚礼上的歌，是男方在歌咏后妃之贤良淑德。 

李东海却不知怎地，第一次在堂上和先生吵了嘴。他固执地以为，这分明是对自由相亲的鸟儿浪漫结对的礼赞。 

陈先生本就是位陈腐迂阔的教书先生，用他自己的话讲，他活了一辈子，从来就不晓得伤什么春，动什么情。 

李东海抿着嘴不再继续争论，心中却又不由自主想起那梦中的可人儿。 

下了学，李东海的父亲回家询问今日的课学，李东海和父亲讲述了自己和先生之间的分歧，却被古板的父亲狠狠斥责一番。 

李父严守封建伦常，他教导李东海饱读诗书，不过是为了“他日到人家，知书达理，父母光辉”，却不想他竟自己读出了些不成体统的思绪。 

“东海，古者男子三十而娶，女子二十而嫁，你点点年纪，知道什么情爱？” 

李东海不敢当面反驳父亲，却也没打心眼儿里认同这些顽固思想。李母出来打圆场，说是李东海成亲日子既已定，下月嫁了人家，自然也就明白个中道理了。 

李东海闷头吃完了饭，便回了屋。 

他兀一躺下，眼前就浮现起了李赫宰的面庞，他轻声唤自己的名字时的声音，自己分明听得一清二楚。 

李东海从床榻上坐起来，对镜精心梳妆，悉心打扮，极尽娇媚之态又不显低俗轻浮，带上这剪不断理还乱的春闷万种，决心要再去那后花园寻他的踪迹。 

06 

挑着灯，在花园里来来回回走了几趟，都没见到一点儿人的气息。李东海沮丧地蹲了下来，对着一朵开得含羞的牡丹花反反复复地问道： 

“你在哪？你在哪？我想你。” 

李赫宰突然手执柳枝从背后抱住李东海，嘴贴着他耳朵，呼吸都温热地扑在耳边。 

李东海的心猛地悸动，转身回抱住来人，柳枝掉在地上，他使劲儿地嗅着李赫宰身上的气味，像是要靠着这花香将人永远记在心里。 

李东海既已知道这是梦境，便更加顾不上什么颜面和教养，只迫不及待地想要与爱人交欢。 

李赫宰这次倒是有了耐心不急于继续，他手捧起李东海的脸，认真地一字一句说道：“记住我，我姓李，我叫李赫宰。” 

那些解决不了的困惑、幽怨和涌动着无处安放的春情，只能在梦里靠着可人的书生才俊手持柳枝来拨云化雨，花神在四周保护着这小小的一方天地。 

怜香惜玉的爱抚和温存，半推半就的腼腆与主动，刻骨铭心的极乐体验与无限回味，最终被一片落花惊醒香魂，将这一场美妙的仪式渲染到极致。 

李东海将掉落花瓣的花朵折下来别在头上，像个新婚的小女子一样红着脸问： 

“李赫宰，我好看不好看？”   
“好看。” 

一个笑得甜蜜。一个看得痴迷。 

“可是，我快成亲了。父亲要将我嫁与一个大户人家，我不想去，我喜欢你。我想与你成亲。” 

“东海…”   
“这可如何是好，我以后要怎么才能来这花园与你相见？” 

李赫宰沉默了一会儿，开口道： 

“东海，我与你之事本就是一场游园梦，梦外才是你真正的生活。你万万不可为了我做傻事。你若能记我一生，我便也能念你一世。你若往后忘了我，我便也会忘了你。” 

李东海听着听着又沉沉睡去，不知后话听进去几分。 

07 

临近大喜之日，李府上上下下忙个不停。春香一遍一遍地检查着小少爷的行李，生怕落下了什么，到了那边起居不自在。 

全家除了李东海，每个人的喜悦之情都溢于言表。这家小少爷从出生到现在，生着病在鬼门关走了一遭又一遭，如今终于可以有个机会破这死生之劫，谁能不高兴呢。 

李东海和母亲旁敲侧击地讲了几次自己的不情愿，都被母亲温柔地安抚下来。既为人母，又何尝能够不心痛呢。明知嫁过去也是做小，没准儿还要看人家的眼色生活一辈子，可为了小儿子的性命，她实在做不出第二个选择。 

李东海见和母亲说不通，便斗胆去找了父亲。 

李父刚刚在外面喝了酒，这会儿听着李东海讲述着自己是如何在梦里遇见李赫宰，又是如何一往情深，又是如何与他融为一体，气得摔了茶杯就要过来打他。 

李东海跪在地上，眼瞅着巴掌落到了自己身上，却也无动于衷。 

哪怕再三痛陈，李父仍当李东海是失了智发了疯，游园游出了毛病，竟拿那不齿的梦境当真。在他心里，他宁要一个贞节的亡儿，也绝不认一位野合过鲜活的生命。 

李母冲上来拦着，生怕李东海身体有个三长两短的，这大婚之日无法和婆家交待。春香在门口偷听着屋里的动静，也吓得脸色惨白，生怕自己也会跟着受连累。 

李东海被关了禁闭，李父下令不许任何人再靠近那后花园半步，否则就一把火烧了园子。 

春香每日来送水送饭都看到小公子在房内呆呆地坐着，双眼空洞无神，一点也没有往日的神采，嘴里永远都低声念叨着什么后花园，什么书生，什么牡丹，什么柳枝。 

才几天光景，像是消瘦了大半。春香收走了已经冷掉却一口未动的昨日饭菜，换上新的，叹口气，道了一句：“少爷，您这又是何苦折磨自己的身子呢？还有几日就要大婚，这……” 

“春香，你替我，去后花园，摘一朵牡丹，折一条柳枝。”   
“少爷，老爷说了，那后花园不让人…”   
“求你……去。” 

春香瞧着李东海这副落魄模样也不忍心再拒绝，咬着牙点了点头。 

李东海没再踏入那后花园一步。 

相思之苦，怕是此生无解了。 

08 

大婚前夜，李东海提前在房内穿好了绛红色的婚服，对镜细细梳妆，点着面前的胭脂一下一下沾在嘴唇上，本应柔美动人的脸庞，此刻却板起来，眉眼不带一丝笑意，被这一身的红色装点得英气逼人。 

李东海闭眼静静靠在床边默数，再睁眼的时候，李赫宰已然出现在面前。 

二人相看俨然。 

还是李赫宰先开了口：“东海，我来了。” 

李东海不说话，走上前去把手臂环在李赫宰的脖子上，涂得殷红的嘴唇贴在人耳边低声问： 

“李赫宰，我好看不好看？” 

李赫宰看着一身红装的李东海，知道明日就是他成亲的日子了。 

“如花美眷，似水流年。” 

一模一样的八个字，恍如初见时。李东海这才舒展了眉眼。 

热切的回应，拆吃入腹的滚烫冲动，口无遮拦的呻吟求欢，既然已是最后一次，李东海便铁了心要赶在大婚前夜，将这洞房花烛夜之事行他个痛痛快快。 

夜深，两人整了衣冠，虔诚地双双跪在烛火前，磕头拜了天地，用一个十分简陋的仪式称意成婚。 

第二日，李东海手上攥着春香偷偷从后花园中折的一条柳枝和一朵牡丹就上了花轿。 

敲锣打鼓的声音，严厉叮嘱的声音，低声抽泣的声音，祝福的声音，热热闹闹渐渐都被抛在后面，越拉越远，直到完全听不真切。 

李东海端坐在轿子里，无念无想。那关不住的满园春色，终于是全都随了这去路。 

轿帘外面的春香自言自语地念叨着： 

“听说那家公子也姓李呢，不知生得什么模样。” 

 

「你若记我一生，我便念你一世。你若往后忘了我，我便也会忘了你。」 

 

Fin.


End file.
